


The River Lethe

by wingedlioness



Series: Jones Family [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five min ficlet as tagged by @scapeartist</p>
<p>Killian finds himself on the shores of the River Lethe, his father beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Lethe

Killian stared down at the murky water, the current swirling alluring, iridescent clouds. One last river to wade, one last to cross and then he could be reunited with his brother at last. He glanced at the man by his side, a face he had thought long forgotten. His father had assured him that Elysium would welcome him, that his brother would welcome him, and he could, at very long last, rest.

  
But there was something holding him back. A love that burned so bright, he could feel it even through the grey ceaseless night of the Underworld. He could remember a smile...golden hair...jade eyes...

  
"Son, just one last step. One step and all your troubles will be forgotten, all your sins wiped away. Let Lethe guide you."

  
Killian swayed, mesmerized by the voice of long ago. Yes, he must move forward. Must make his way...

  
"Brennan Jones."

  
Killian felt the man beside him snarl. That voice sounded...familiar. A hazy form approached from across the shore.

  
"Brennan Jones, leave him be. He must return to those above, he is no longer ours to claim."

  
The tone cut through the haze overtaking Killian's thoughts. He noticed that he had somehow made his way so close to the river's edge, the waves were nearly lapping at his feet. One more step...

  
"Back, Leftenant! She needs you. Turn around. And go."

  
Killian's head snapped up.

  
A well-loved smile engulfed him and sent the repressed memories of his new family overflowing through his mind's eye. The presence beside him dissipated and he suddenly felt much warmer, clearer, nearly alive again.

  
He opened his mouth to speak, when a voice even more cherished to his heart called out his name.

  
"Go, little brother."

  
Killian turned away from the far shore to see his beloved and his family heading towards him. He spared a whisper to the figure he knew was watching even as Emma rushed him.

  
" _Younger_ brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I really enjoy making their father a bastard. Is that so wrong?   
> Probably, I know. It's just...fun. And damned easy.


End file.
